


Что-нибудь ужасное

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас немного пьян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-нибудь ужасное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012.  
> Бета: Shiera

Занзаса стоит вытащить из бара, пока не началось что-нибудь ужасное. Счет, вместе с разломанными стульями, разбитым зеркалом и снесенной барной полкой, грозит оказаться километровым, но как раз это Сквало особо не волнует — в конце концов, он и сам поучаствовал в его удлиннении. Заведение принадлежит явно не Вонголе, но Варии спускали с рук и не такое. Гораздо хуже то, что у Занзаса, судя по нехорошему блеску в глазах, созрел план — что-то отвратительное и проблемное в духе убийства проституток, пристрастного допроса бармена с использованием подручных средств, отлова и запугивания случайных прохожих или... Или.  
Занзас мрачнеет с каждой минутой, и Сквало выводит его проветриться, а может быть, и устроить локальный бойцовский клуб, чтобы снять напряжение. Переулок плохо освещен, и в темноте от них шарахаются какие-то животные. Наверное, кошки. Занзас удивительно сговорчив — он дает отвести себя на улицу и молчит. Полминуты спустя становится понятно, почему.  
Занзас не соразмеряет силу, и у Сквало воздух вышибает из груди, когда его лопатки встречаются со стеной.  
— Ты пьян, — говорит Сквало, когда Занзас лижет его в шею; он все еще не хочет понимать, что происходит, но к этому моменту намерений Занзаса не распознал бы только конченый идиот. — И что-то путаешь, — Сквало безуспешно пытается отпихнуть Занзаса от себя, не собрав при этом толпу зевак.  
— Сквало, — роняет тот тоном непреклонным и даже каким-то капризным.  
— Только не опять.  
Опять — это громко сказано, всего третий или четвертый редкий, случайный раз.  
Занзас тем временем успевает расстегнуть на нем брюки. Ладони у него обжигающе-горячие, настойчивые, он шумно дышит, пот блестит в ямочке над верхней губой. Сквало его совсем не хочет.  
— Ты говнюк, — он пытается ударить Занзаса под дых в надежде спровоцировать драку, пока еще не мешают спущенные штаны.  
— Еще какой, — соглашается тот, блокировав удар, и прижимает Сквало к стене всем телом. У Занзаса стоит. — Пользуюсь, — говорит он, прерываясь на попытки поцеловать сжимающего губы Сквало, — служебным положением.  
— Чушь, — отвечает Сквало — в достаточно неудачный момент, чтобы позволить Занзасу поцеловать его глубже. Дело, конечно, не в положении.  
— И твоим идиотизмом, — а вот это уже ближе к правде. У Сквало просто не получается отказать. Он оглядывается в просвет между домами, но поблизости нет людей, не слышно ничего, кроме глухой музыки и шороха проезжающих машин где-то далеко.  
— Ну? — спрашивает Занзас.  
— Ладно, — Сквало снова глядит на него, — ладно.  
Занзас разворачивается спиной, предплечьями упираясь в стену, отставляет задницу. Сквало стягивает с него штаны и трусы, обхватывает ладонями ягодицы. Занзас напрягается и тут же расслабляется, всем телом делая какое-то неопределенное движение. Сквало придерживает его за горячий бок, искусственной рукой выходит неловко, — и вздрагивает, когда Занзас вцепляется в его кисть, щупает и тащит вниз, под рубашку, прижимает к голому животу. Прижимает с такой силой, что им обоим должно быть больно, но эта кисть Сквало почти ничего не чувствует.  
Свободной, живой рукой Сквало неуверенно гладит его в промежности, мнет яйца, касается основания стоящего члена, большим пальцем обводит анус — Занзасу, похоже, нравится.  
Это же Занзас, думает Сквало, преодолевая отвращение. Сколько лет они знакомы, он ему и раны штопал, и с ложки кормил, пихнуть теперь пару пальцев ему в зад — не так страшно. Естественное не безобразно, думает Сквало, сплевывая на руку, и наконец вставляет. Занзас нетерпеливо рычит, подаваясь навстречу движению, смотрит искоса затуманенным взглядом, облизывает губы и требует сильнее. Сквало кажется, что искусственная рука, которую Занзас все никак не может выпустить, в его захвате сейчас оплавится пластиковым покрытием и искорежится металлическими суставами, а горячие осколки распорют подставленную плоть. Возможно, в этом как раз весь смысл.  
— Не спи, — говорит Занзас, и Сквало коленом подталкивает его, заставляет шире расставить ноги, тянет вверх, приподнимая зад, и принимается работать рукой, без сожаления сильно надавливая на внутренние стенки. Занзасу, похоже, нравится. Его возбуждение чувствуется в воздухе запахами взмокшего тела, хриплым и шумным дыханием. Ни с одной из своих женщин Сквало не было так просто.  
Он проталкивает внутрь четвертый палец — его обхватывает плотно и горячо. Занзас говорит:  
— Смени руку.  
— А? — от неожиданности Сквало останавливается.  
— Руку смени, говорю — нетерпеливо повторяет Занзас, дернув бедрами.  
— У меня же... — тупо говорит Сквало.  
— Протезом трахни меня, придурок, — обрывает его Занзас. — Раз уж ты больше ни на что не годишься, — и разжимает хватку на искусственной кисти. Так медленно, что Сквало кажется — с сожалением.  
Чтобы проверить догадку, он напоследок проводит левой по животу, по боку Занзаса, и тот дергается всем телом, пытаясь крепче прижаться к ласкающей его ладони. Когда Сквало снова вставляет в него пальцы, на этот раз пальцы протеза, Занзас хрипло выдыхает и тянется сжать свой член.  
Первые секунды Сквало помнит, что стоило бы быть осторожным — под синтетической поверхностью твердый металл, а сенсоры не слишком чувствительные, порвет — и не заметит, но Занзасу, похоже, нравится. Он сам подается назад, насаживаясь туго и глубоко, и качает бедрами, задавая темп.  
Привыкший к полутьме, Сквало видит, как льнет намокшая задранная рубашка к чужой пояснице, как влажно блестят завитки волос в паху, как напряжены бедра. Он проворачивает пальцы у Занзаса внутри, и тот протяжно, тихо, пытаясь сдержаться, стонет. На секунду Сквало ловит себя на желании лучше чувствовать, что же он делает такого, что заставляет Занзаса, удерживающего в себе все, кроме ярости, так надсадно, сладко стонать.  
Занзас кончает, напрягшись, низко склонив голову, почти не дроча себе. Он еще долго пытается отдышаться и недовольно шипит, когда Сквало вынимает из него пальцы протеза. Взамен Сквало гладит его — по спине, по бедрам, по ягодицам — неиспачканной тыльной стороной ладони, и Занзас встряхивается всем телом, освобождаясь от уже излишних прикосновений.  
Пока Занзас натягивает штаны, Сквало вытирает руки о найденную в кармане мелкую купюру — чистых носовых платков у него в жизни не водилось.  
— Обратно, — решает Занзас и разворачивается, смерив его напоследок тяжелым взглядом. Видно, что походка у него теперь немного неуверенная, но со стороны не скажешь — может, просто от выпитого.  
Сквало догоняет его на середине пути ко входу в бар.  
— Я тут подумал, — озвучивает он внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль. Тишину, маскирующуюся под доверительное молчание, не хочется прерывать, но что-то неотступно зудит в голове. — Если тебе так дорог мой протез, — Сквало делает паузу, приготовившись принять на себя шквал неудовольствия, — может, обойдешься без меня тогда? Возьмешь, например, один из моих старых, нерабочих?  
Занзас по инерции делает еще пару шагов и замирает на месте. Медленно, не спеша разворачивается.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я этого еще не сделал? — спрашивает он.  
У Занзаса взгляд абсолютно пьяного, готового вот-вот отключиться человека.


End file.
